Penny the Ghost (Rewritten)
by Kittywizarrr
Summary: Slight AU. We've all heard of the same story: A kid from are world comes to Wizard City and has to defeat the evil that want to destroy it (Malistaire). But, what if, instead of a wizard, it's the classic ghost know as a "Lost Soul"? Well then, I introduce you to Penny the Ghost, as she writes in her journal on how she feels in her odd and villainous world.


**A.N.: Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllo guys, this is Kittywizarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Welcome to my first Wiz101 FanFic! :3 In case I need to say this, I'm calling this a "Rewritten" version because I written something like this way before I knew what FanFiction was! XD I don't really have much to say but if u'll like me to continue this story, just say the word and I'll do so...**

**Anyways, Hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Penny and her friends and family, not Wizard101. I'm nothing special! :P**

**Chapter One: Who I am**

Um, hi, I guess… I don't have any clue what so ever who you are, but I'm glad you're reading this. I never have written something about myself before because of the consequences. But dammit, I need to speak from my mind!

Well, I should at least mention who I am first…

My name is Penelope GraveStone. But mostly everyone calls me Penny. In case you haven't notice it yet, I'm a ghost; or, as the wizards like to say, a Lost Soul. I don't know why they call us that, maybe because we wander mindlessly on the streets of Wizard City. You know, if you think about it, the people in Wizard City are terrible at thinking of names. But believe me, were not as hapless as we seem.

A long time ago, we never really bothered the wizards and pass-byers that lived around our home… Not until the "Dark One" that is…

The Dark One, or Malistaire if you prefer his real name, commanded all the spirits to be ruled under his powerful army. I have no idea on why we agreed to his schemes, but we did. Then again, he is a Necromancer. We all have to see him as a king or ruler. But if you ask me, I think he's a surly jackass. Hopefully, you're not a spy of Malistaire because I'll be deceased for my punishment. Oh well, I rather have my spirit actually lost than be ruled under _him_.

Surprisingly, not a lot of ghost like me are female. You can tell by my name and the long piece of my ghostly bluish hair coming from my hoodie that I'm a girl. It's very rare for my kind to have women, unless you were a Banshee like…

Oh right, I forgot to mention that. My mom and my older (and annoying) sister, Eleanor (A.K.A Ella), are Banshees. Why am I a "Lost Soul" instead of a Banshee? Don't know. It could be simply because my father is the same species as me. But I haven't seen very much him since I was very little and the "Dark One" brought him to DragonSpyre, a world much farer from Wizard City. Though he does pop out of the blue once and a while, he either doesn't stay for very long or I'm somewhere else at the time, like in Ghoul Academy. So my mom has been taking care of me and Ella most of the time. There's actually a good reason why he's with Malistaire. The kind of "Lost Soul" they are.

Since there are four different types of souls in my kind, their separated by what they look like (Which indicates their strength/classes)

**Shadow Beasts** (This is where my dad is at): The Black Souls, or "Shadow Beast" are at the top of the list, being the most strongest. There also the dark guardians of Malistaire himself. They mostly consist of males, of course, and they can disappear in the shadows. Then they come back to finish off their victims that would unfortunately stumble upon their, or in this case "Dark One's", territory.

**Green Shouts**: A Green Souls or Shouts are usually the spy's of Malistaire. Even though it doesn't seem like it, their actually great hinders. This is especially true in the Commons, the center for wizard students, since it's surrounded by lush greenness. Yes, you wizards out there, this is very true. It's also the reason why Malistaire has so much has so much information on what's going on in Wizard City without really being there.

**Blood Police**: These guys are people I have to look out for. Despite being the second weakest group, the Blood Police (Red Souls) check on all the dead and spirits to make sure there not betraying Malistaire. If one does, however, they shall be place in damnation and live in hell for the rest of their days. Though, even we as ghost, never proven there is a place called hell, we still know it isn't sunshine and rainbows so we try to avoid it. Though, I'm far from save from the Blood Police because of writing this.

And finally…

**Little Blues **(My class): The Blue Souls, or Little Blues, are the weakest out of all the classes; which makes us very undermined. Usually, there the teachers for the dead or just detraction for the wizards, but still, nothing (and I mean NOTHING) cares about us since we're so easy to kill…

Well, that's what my life is like, basically. No one, except the people closest to me, think I'm anything special. In fact, I'm starting to think that, myself. But, maybe, just maybe, somebody would understand me out there. Perhaps this little diary of me we help. I don't know…

I think I'm done with writing for the moment. I'm at least happy I broached up a couple of my problem. Write to you later… Whoever you are. Bye for now.

**A.N.: Well, that's the first chapter! :D Hopefully, it's a different story that you use to! If u like more, just say so! Hope u enjoyed and for now, I'll see Ya'll in my writing! **

**Kittywizarrr OUT!**


End file.
